


evening the cosmic scales

by helsinkibaby



Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: Angst, Community: 1-million-words, Drabble, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Agnes wants to turn herself in. Rios objects.
Relationships: Agnes Jurati/Cristóbal Rios
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: 1 Million Words' Drabble/Icon Challenge





	evening the cosmic scales

**Author's Note:**

> For the Drabble/icon challenge day 10 black and white

Rios is firm. “You’re not turning yourself in.” 

“I killed a man.” Agnes shakes her head. “I should be punished.” 

“It’s not that black and white, not with what the Romulans did to you,” Rios objects, his hand landing on her cheek, thumb sweeping up and down. “And you saved Picard... don’t you think that evens the cosmic scales a little?”

Her eyes fluttering shut, Agnes wishes she could believe him. 

“Please.” His voice is a low whisper. “Stay with me.” 

Not _La Sirena _.__

__Not us._ _

___Me_ _ _

__Her eyes open, his face blurry from sudden tears, a wish granted. “Okay.”_ _


End file.
